


The Philinda's Wedding

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING SOME CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFIC TAKES INSPIRATION FROM FANFIC "Just Like A Greek God" WRITTEN BY jessthesohodoll Hope you like it.<br/>Tips for the bride</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just returned from a mission with the bus (Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, Grant, Skye and Gennifer) Bobbi had prepared a surprise, to give advice to the bride-May.

Bobbi went to Skye, Simmons and Gennifer for alerting them that he had prepared a surprise May and told her.    

"Girls from 30 minutes in my quarters I have a surprise for May"    

"Ok, but May suspect something?" Simmons said quizzically.

Skye said in chorus and Gennifer "Simmons, but do not know their May."    

"Shut up otherwise we discover" said Bobbi    

"Ok 30 minutes and we are from you" They said Skye,

Simmons and Gennifer in choir and softly 30 minutes later they were all revenue unless May that suspicious seeing Skye, Simmons and Gennifer enter into the Bobbi room without "Making Pecking" she said.    

"That will have to do those four? Well better go to know"

Bobbi, Gennifer, Simmons and Skye had just the time to position yourself to tell her surprise when they heard and come May Then all four stood up and said    

"SURPRISE"

May and astonished said.    

"Tips for the wedding?"    

"Sure," replied Gennifer and Bobbi in chorus    

"Please, sit " said Simmons    

"Ok," said May very smiley    

"I and Simmons are here to" practice "while Gennifer and Bobbi have plenty of advice to give," said Skye    

"Ok," said May very smiley.

And the four girls spent the whole afternoon to exchange tips and more, until May said.    

"Girls would like to conclude this beautiful afternoon me ask you something,"and throw a deep breath.    

"Say what?" said Skye    

"You'd be my 4 bridesmaids?" All 4 without even thinking that embraced May quizzically wondered    

"This is a ... ... ..."    

"Yes," answered all the girls in chorus.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HELLO EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS 10 CHAPTER FANFICTION WHO TALK ABOUT THE PHILINDA WEDDING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER GENNIFER WARD WILL SPEAK WITH ALL THE S.H.I.E.L.D. IN HER ROOM. HAPPY READING


	2. Location Wedding And Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team will try to discover the location of the wedding and the honeymoon of the PhiLinda's wedding

Everything was ready for the wedding of May and Coulson to perform the ceremony there was Koenig. May as bridesmaids chose Gennifer, Skye, and Bobbi Simmons. Coulson as witnesses had not only Grant, but also had Mack, Hunter, Tripp, Fitz, and Baddock. Together as bridesmaids and pageboy respectively chose Janet Elizabeth Ward Baddock and Thomas Alexander Ward Baddock or the children of Wardock. But everyone wondered inside the base where the wedding would take place and where they would go on their honeymoon the couple. Gennifer had the idea to convene the entire SHIELD in your accommodation (Except Koenig, Coulson and May) for groped of us discover where the wedding was to be held and where they would go on their honeymoon the couple.

"Guys any of you know where he held the wedding and where they will go on their honeymoon and for how long they will be away May and Coulson, since there are less than three weeks at their wedding?" Say Gennifer

"Janet, Thomas you two are respectively the bridesmaid and pageboy, you know where will be held the marriage of his grandfather and grandmother Coulson May, and where they could go on a honeymoon" asked Grant to his grandchildren that turned , made a face that clearly said we did not understand anything and answered uncle Grant saying in chorus.

"EEE that we know we are only bridesmaid and pageboy how do we know where they marry and where they will go on their honeymoon"

"Ok" replied Grant

Bobbi said "Witnesses groom you know something?"

All the witnesses looked at each other to each other and said in unison "No nothing"

"Bridesmaids Bride you know something?" Hunter added All Bridesmaids looked at each other each other and said in unison

"No nothing" Gennifer wonder to her husband,

"Honey you yesterday you were on a mission with him, did he say anything?"

"No, nothing," replied Baddock

"But at least you have touched on the subject?"

"You and he immediately wanted to change the subject," Mack said,

"We all know Coulson and May and it seems strange that we are keeping hidden these two particular"

"Well to me it is not surprising given that we have hidden their relationship, without making us suspect nothing "Skye said,

" Simmons two days ago you made the new exams to Koenig, did he say anything? "Fitz said,

"No but I tried to talk about it, but not even he and our or does not know anything." Jemma said,

"Well we would have the alternative relational capacity, but not I would use with my" said Skye

"See that those two would make a surprise to 48 hours from the wedding?" Tripplett said

"Well probable" Skye said, imitating the voice of Coulson and everyone laughed.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAM FINALLY WILL DISCOVER THE LOCATION. I WISH TOU YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER :-)


	3. Finally Discovered The Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the team will go in holydays

At 48 hours from the wedding were all in the mess hall for breakfast, arrived May and Coulson, who said

"In my office now, all too many small Wardock"

All of them were petrified except Tripplet that said "See that May and Coulson us tell you where the wedding takes place and where they go on their honeymoon "

"Well probable "Skye said, imitating the voice of Coulson

"So you want to move,"said May crooked watching them arrive in the office of Coulson Coulson and May saw everyone as if they wanted tell him something and something they said in effect,

"So we know that since I and May, we announced our wedding, I suppose you all want to know where the wedding will take place and where we will go on a honeymoon." Coulson said

"Well since we in honeymoon we have to go and you all need a holiday we thought aaa"

May the active holotable monster and all photos of an island paradise as one that was "kindly" implanted in Coulson and said,

"i give you a clue (it's a magical place)" Everyone looked and Grant said "Tahiti" brothers Ward looked with knowing look and Gennifer said

"the last one that gets to be the suitcases and a duffer "

and everyone rushed to get ready for the holidays While everyone is preparing for the holidays Gennifer saw her son Thomas run with two swimsuits in his hands and said,

"Thomas, but where are you running with swimwear in your hand?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I have to ask for advice to Uncle Grant," said the little boy,

"Why seek advice from dad no" Baddock said

"Sorry dad, but I think that Uncle Grant will understand more about you," said Thomas,

"Be careful I recommend small "Gennifer said

" okay mom, "said Thomas, who closed the door and went to his uncle Grant Gennifer Baddock and continued to pack and Gennifer said

" Of course Thomas has figured out who the family we can do in terms of style "

" well could also ask dad not forget that and a Baddock "Bryan said

" Yes, but you know that we Ward we are superior in every way, "said Gennifer and laughed arrived housing his uncle Grant, Thomas began to knock on the door, Grant opened the door and saw his grandson with two swimsuits in his hands and asked

"what do you do with those costumes Thomas in hand"

"Sorry uncle Grant I need you, I need a TIP OF"

"Tell me small how can I help you "

" What I take on holiday? This or That

"Taking see the 2 swimsuits uncle (an orange floral hawaians white and one blue to white flowers) Grant us think for a moment and said,

" I recommend the orange with white flowers "

Thomas said overjoyed" Thanks Uncle Grant "

" Nothing, "replied Grant,

the little Thomas gave him a kiss on the cheek and back to his quarters.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LANCE AND BOBBY WILL ... ... ... I HOPE YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER


	4. HuntingBird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Bobbi will do a revelation to her ex-husband Lance

Arrived at the Hotel where the wedding was to be held and where everyone avrebbere made a well-deserved vacation, everyone ran to their rooms to unpack and having unpacked all met at the beach Coulson and May had just come out of their rooms and you do a walk during the walk between a kiss and another May asked Coulson

"Then and just as in the memories that you had" graciously "implanted in the brain?"

and Coulson said,

"You and just so, you had a great idea to choose Tahiti"

May I look Coulson and said "I'm glad you like it to be here"

"I'm glad to be here," Coulson said and added

"A proprosite I know you may seem the wrong moment, but you think so that we have to say that thing to Skye? "

"Quiet the Phil and I will say it tomorrow, before the ceremony"

"Are you sure?" Coulson said in May between a kiss and another

"Phil know her very well and I think they will be thrilled to hear it"

"I trust you, "replied Coulson

Wardock While the family was playing with sand, Tripplett and Mack had gone to pick up, Skye and Grant were enjoying the sun sitting on their deck hand in hand, Bobbi and Hunter were trying to figure out why they had divorced.

"Look, you who wanted the divorce, because you thought that I was hiding something." Bobbi said,

"Bobbi not you who wanted a divorce, and in addition I were hiding something," Hunter said,

"I do not Lance was hiding nothing and then you know I'm like the Romanov regarding SHIELD "

"It will be, but for me there under something, we go on strength spit it out," Hunter said

"Ok I do not spit the bullet and did not love you or hiding something, I'm not even been given up for dead, but I was the 'agent 2 "Bobbi said,

" What? you were the agent 2 "

" Yes, but as soon as we divorced I left the program "

" And why do not you tell me before "

" because I could not, in theory, was a secret program "

" okay I already know enough "and gave her a kiss.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A "SPEECH IN THE LOBBY" I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING :-)


	5. Speech In The Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Skye will do a speech with Grant.

After spending an afternoon on the beach, under the sun of Tahiti, they all went to prepare for dinner bachelor of May and Coulson. All ready in the hotel lobby, were waiting for those who were the bride and groom,

Skye asked Ward something. "Grant can ask to you something?"Skye said,

"Sure Skye you can ask me any questions in the world," said Grant,

"While we were at the base, we were packing our bags with whom you spoke?" asked Skye

"I was talking to my nephew Thomas." said Grant (looking very sincere)

"I really do not believe it," said Skye (looking very strange)

"Seriously look try asking my grandchildren," said Grant (still air very sincere)

Skye approached Janet and Thomas and asked him, "Janet, Thomas I can talk for a minute?"

"It aunt Skye" said the two children in the choir

"Thomas while we were at the base we were packing our bags to leave, you know who he was talking Uncle Grant" asked Skye

"was talking to me Aunt Skye" replied the little Skye Thomas yet a bit incredulous asked the same question to the little Janet, who replied.

"It aunt Thomas was just talking with Uncle Grant" said the little Janet

"Ok and you were talking about you and uncle Thomas Grant?" he asked, turning to the little Skye Thomas?

"I was advising the swimsuit, sorry and I did not know what to pack," said Thomas,

"So you explain why you and Uncle Grant you had the same swimsuits at the beach today?" Skye said,

"It aunt," said Thomas

Skye thank the kids and get to sit next to Grant, Grant Skye hug and asked,

"How come you had doubts in my answer?"

"I'm sorry, and I thought I had problems after being in jail," said Skye

"Quiet standing examinations that made me Simmons before leaving, are fit as a fiddle" Skye smiled and the two gave a kiss.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SPEECH BEFORE THE WEDDING AND I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING. :-)


	6. Speech Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding Melinda will say something to Skye

The day after spending a lovely evening to celebrate the bachelor party in May and Coulson finally arriving on the day of the wedding. They had expected a hundred invited to the marriage including Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Black Widow, Clint Burton, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Sif, Jane Foster, Erick Selvig, the intern Darcy Jane Foster, the agent Whever director of SHIELD academy, Maria Hill, Agent Sharon Carter known as Agent 13, and Nick Fury. Koenig was ready to celebrate the wedding and everyone was waiting at the beach where the wedding was to be held in the room of Coulson were preparing all the witnesses including the groom.

And in the room the room of the bride were preparing the bride and all her bridesmaids including pageboy (Thomas) and the maid of honor (Janet) The groomsmen were ready to go to the location of the wedding, when they saw Couson with his smocking black and just all saw him,

Hunter said. "Cabbage sir is really good"

"Thanks Hunter" replied Couson

And they went on to the location. In much of the bride in the room were all ready,

May said to all the bridesmaids start to go that she was coming, was last to leave Skye, May call she right away inside. "Skye expects to go I have to have to speak with you."

Skye startled back into the room and said, "What's up May?" asked Skye air strange

"I must speak to you," said May,

"What's up I done something wrong?" Skye said,

"You've never noticed that I and Coulson have an eye in more for you?"

"No I have not ever noticed" Skye said,

"And because even if there are no documents to certify it, you're like a daughter to us, your father and I have adopted you with the heart, and do not worry that whatever happens we there will always matter, to be sure."

Skye hearing those words said "Thanks Mom"

The two embraced and Skye asked "Who accompanies you to the altar mom?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the altar?" May said

"Sure mom." 

And the two finally went on the beach decorated for the occasion where the wedding was to be held.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WHOLE CERIMONY. I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING :-)


	7. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the PhiLinda will say "I Do"

Koenig, witnesses, bridesmaids and guests saw Janet who scattered petals on the ground until you get to 'altar and next to her saw her brother Thomas who brought the pillow with the rings, then the guests stood up and bride accompanied by Skye arriving at the altar. Coulson seeing May arrive at the altar accompanied by Skye softly said

"Yo, she said," and launch a smile in May and Skye.

Koenig just saw the bride walk down the aisle beginning with the celebration of the marriage

"MMM (cleared his voice and said) We are all gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Agent Philip Coulson and Agent Melinda May. Agent Coulson would pronounce his vote "

Coulson cleared his voice took her hands in May and said,

" i promise to be faithful to you always, I promise to never let you down, I promise to always be there and I promise to always be there. "

May look Coulson and smiled.

Koenig said "well Agent May wants to pronounce her vote?"

May breathed a sigh of Coulson took his hands in her hands and said,

"I promise you that I will be always near, promise I will not lie to never, promise to be faithful always and I promise to protect you always."

Koenig after listening pronunciations of the votes by May and Coulson call the pageboy for the exchange of faiths

"Thomas faiths" said Koenig and little Thomas approached the newlyweds for the exchange of rings, then Koenig said

"Agent May , wants to take the faith to please? "

And melinda took faith. Then Koenig said

"Agent May repeat after me, (And with this ring me Melinda May i take you Phil Coulson as my faithfull husband for love and honor you till dead doesen't separe us.) 

Melinda repeats the exact words after Koenig and Phil before Melinda put the ring on his finger he said "I Do"

Koenig said "Agent Philip Coulson, wants to take the faith please?" And Phil took faith Koenig said

"Agent Coulson repeat after me, (And with this ring me Phil Coulson i take you Melinda May as my faithfull wife for love and honor you till dead doesen't separe us.)

Phil repeats the same exact words after Koenig and before Phil put the ring on the finger of Mellinda, she said" I do "after the exchange of wedding rings Koenig said

" Phil Coulson do you take the present here Melinda May be your lawfully married for love and honor in sickness and in health, in good times and bad since death do you part? "

And Phil said, "Yes I do"

Then Koenig said

"Melinda May do you take this here Phil Coulson as your lawfully wedded husband to love and honor him, in sickness and in malady, in good times and bad since death do you part? " 

Melinda said, "Yes I do"

Finally Koenig said

"Well with the powers vested in me by STRATEGIC.HOMELAND.INTERVENTION.ENFORCEMENT.LOGISTIC.DIVISION. Or better SHIELD I pronounce you husband and wife, well Agent Coulson may kiss the bride."

And the two under the applause of all the guests gave him a long kiss.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I REMIND TO YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SPEAK ABOUT THE RECEIVEMENT I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING :-)


	8. The Receivement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The receivement of the wedding.

During the receivement The receivement inside the restaurant 's hotel was going great, everyone was having a good time, at some point in the arrival time of the speech of the witness, and all the witnesses decided that Grant would have made the speech of the witness. Grant then you stand up and start talking

"A little 'time ago I met a man I met him because he want me in his team, that team he made me feel part of a family, then I unfortunately I made an enormous mistake, betraying the SHIELD and thus betray my friends, and family of which he made me feel part of it. After a fight with the woman who now and his wife Melinda May wher she stretched me out with a punch on the throat broken me my larynx. I was locked up in prison and spent the most ugly period of my life when i was released, I could not believe him want me back on his team with open arms and I think most things he has taught me that my AS man and one who now Skye my girlfriend (Skye hearing these words smiled at Grant) will enjoy calling Mr. May, I'm talking about Phil Coulson. "

All having heard Grant speak raised their glasses and toasted Phil and Phil and Melinda and Melinda gave you a kiss. Then all the women of the room got up to the launch of the bouquet and Bobbi also went to the launch of the bouquet, Melinda is around to throw the bouquet then when you turn to see who took the bouquet saw Bobbi with the bouquet in his hands and I think

"Wow remarriage well for bobbi"

and all after seeing Bobbi catch the bouquet she was asked

"who's the lucky guy? Upon force tell us who is"

she approached Hunter and gave him a kiss, and everyone knew that she and Hunter short would remarried (not just him I had asked him) Towards the end of the party, when all the guests had left, Phil saw Skye and Grant out of the common room of the hotel and go for a walk together, hand in hand. Grant said during the walk to Skye.

"So how does it feel to be called Skye Coulson?"

Skye surprise, said

"How do you know that they are now the" daughter "of the head"

"You think you've seen how to get to the altar with May, has not understood that May and Coulson will have" adopted "" said Grant

"and we say that it does something to have a last name, but what most strange and the fact that prior to accompany, May altar I have called the mother, "said Skye

then change speech starting to talk about Grant" About thanks for calling me "your girl"

" Oh, and a pleasure to call you so love, "said Grant giving her a kiss Skye and then he asked, as he was going his recovery

" How's your recovery "

" Well let's say that I still have a little nightmares, but every night are always less then with our accommodations neighbors sleep with less thoughts, "said Grant,

" If you go can come to me at any time, "said Skye

" Thanks, but not often i come to you now, I would not then your father think ill of me, and I should find in his office for a little speech and then if you think I hurt you I would not messing with your mother. "Grant said

"since when Grant Douglass Ward and provident against Skye Coulson or his girlfriend?" Skye said sarcastically

" Grant Douglass Ward and provident against Skye Coulson his girlfriend, why do not want to end up in the office of the head and does not want to deal again with Melinda Coulson."

And Grant said the two gave a kiss without realizing that Melinda and Phil were watching them and Coulson said

"Melly looks, do you think should give him a little speech?"

"If you feel like, but I would expect that we returned to base." Melinda said,

"I agree"

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IN THE NEXT CHAPER I WILL SPEAK ABOUT A GRANT WARD WHO WILL SEEM A GREEK GOD I WISH TOU YOU AND HAPPY READING :-)


	9. The Last Day Of Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is my favorite of the whole story, cause will see a fantastic Ward

The Last Day holiday was the last day of vacation for the whole team, and all were enjoying that last haunting. Mack and Tripp were to "pick up" at the bar of 'hotel without Hunter, who had just returned with Bobbi, and it is time it was decided to make the good guy, Gennifer, Bryan, Janet and Thomas were playing with the sand and had made of beautiful sand castles, Phil and Melinda were too enjoying the sun of Tahiti and Phil could truly say that Tahiti and a magical place, and Bobbi Hunter were thinking back to the times when they were married the first time and Hunter said.

"Bobbi do not think now is appropriate to begin to organize our wedding?"Bobbi good look at him and said.

"Lance returned and already we are not even thinking of organizing our wedding?"

"Sorry, since you took the bouquet a week ago and you said that I was" lucky "then as we are the next I thought it was time to organize our second marriage." said Lance

"Lance first I would like to wait a while 'to organize the wedding, at least time to return to base, then as soon as I re-ask to remarry then we can talk about organizing our second marriage, right?" Bobbi said,

"Yes sir," Lance said,

"Now hand me a bit of cream on the back please let" said Bobbi

"A captain orders," said Lance

and start to pass the cream on the back of Bobbi. Skye she was enjoying the sun in Tahiti I look up on the beach and saw Grant exit out of the water, stared at him for endless minutes, just out of the water Grant went to greet his grandchildren Janet and Thomas who were playing with sand with Gennifer and Bryan.

"Hey beautiful grandchildren that you are doing?" Asked Grant to her grandchildren (patting 5)

"We're playing with the sand, at least I do not know what happened to Janet, but I believe in seeing you will be paralyzed, even the mom and paralyzed "

" we think uncle Grant."Grant answered and said, "Earth to Janet, land called Gennifer" said Janet Grant Gennifer and hearing those words stopped to fix Grant and Janet said

"Sorry Uncle Grant are a heavenly sight for my eyes"

"What a nice compliment with small" replied Grant and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey brother, excuse yourself to me you're a heavenly view" said his sister Gennifer

"Thanks for the compliment, but you really hypnotized as the summers we spent at grandma's house?" said Grant

"certain and impossible to break away from the view that physical greek God you have, think that sometimes even Thomas, gives me the same effects, "said Gennifer

" Really your son from those effects? "Grant said,

"You can see that and a Ward and I'll give you a tip shows Skye on this planet."

Grant launch a smile to her sister and went to Skye.

"Earth to Skye" said Grant And Skye recovered and said,

"Hey love, you did a good swim?"

"You treasure and you're enjoying the sun?"

Grant replied "Sure love, but even more beautiful and enjoy it with you by my side,"

said Skye without than stopping to fix his abs

"You want me to step a bit of cream on her back ? "Grant asked,

"Yes, of course love." Grant took the cream and the step on the back of Skye, then sat down and said to Skye

"Why do not you stop to fix my abs?"

Skye a little 'embarrassed (because behind her were her parents) whisper in his ear to her boyfriend because the

"I'm sorry and that you are beautiful and in addition you have a physical bad boy damn cool"

Phil from behind you hear everything and said,

"Hey I heard you Skye" sternly (but underneath somewhat jokingly)

"Sorry, dad, but it damn cool" Skye said,

"okay small" Coulson said.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK TODAY FOR CLOSE THIS STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I REMIND TO YOU THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAM WILL RETURN BACK IN MISSION I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING


	10. Return At The Base And Just After In Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter the team will return in mission like their second mission (the famous 084 in Peru)

Returning to base the team had to immediately return to work as soon as they finished all unpack, Phil call everyone in the meeting room of the base and alert them that there was a new mission waiting for

"Hello agents welcome back from vacation"

All in hearing Coulson say (well back from vacation) chorused

"thank you sir welcome back to you too"

and then return to talk Phil

"Please also thanks to you, then I have convened here for a new mission"

May the active holotable and said .

"084 Peru"

Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Grant said they looked at all together

"Our second mission"

"That's right guys," said Melinda

"And guess' where exactly?" Phil said,

"Where we recovered the first?" Said Grant

"Exactly Ward" said Melinda

"Questions Agents" Coulson said all looked at each other and after a few seconds, Hunter said,

"Yes sir, I, I would have a"

"Say well Hunter" May said,

"a 084 and another obelisk? Right?"

"No, and an object of unknown origin," they said in chorus FitzSimmons

"Ok, so even the obelisk and one 084?" Lance said,

"No one and 084, there is a big difference between the two," replied Coulson after 30 seconds silence Coulson said,

"Well, while we were on vacation I did fix the bus, that's why Koenig and returned before all"

"Wow and back and our lab?" Fitz said with a hopeful tone,

"Of course I came back and indeed someone (implying that it was Nick Fury) has left the new toys as you call them," said May, addressing FitzSimmons

"Wow can not wait to try them," said Simmons excited

"and in addition, and inserted a new berth and the previous five were expanded" Coulson said,

"To whom, and the new berth?" Gennifer wonder

"For her agent Ward" May said

"Ok mission are: Skye, Ward Brothers (who hear their surname you will fight 5) FitzSimmons, and I May"

"There are other questions," said May,

"Well let's start in 20 minutes "

He said Coulson And after 20 minutes the team party at a time of a new mission almost like the" old days "

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

OK THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FAN FICTION I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY I REIND TO YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND ALL Y STORY IN ITALIAN IN THE FAC FICTION WEBSITE efpfanfic.com AT THE NAME OF theblinkytheory AND I COMMUNICATE TO YOU THAT THE NAME OF MY NEXT FAN FICTION WILL BE "SECOND WEDDING IN LAS VEGAS" 


End file.
